


It Has to End

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: Cheating, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Guns, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	1. Chapter 1

When you looked down at your phone, you had to do your best to keep your fear at bay. 

You’re sleeping with him! You fucking whore! I knew you were a good-for-nothing slut! I swear to god, you’re dead!  
Your breath caught in your throat, so you excused yourself and left the room, escaping to the hallway. How did you even get into this? Sleeping with your co-worker while you were still married. Your husband was going to kill you. Maybe he would go after Spencer. “What’s wrong?” Spencer asked, peeking his head into the hallway where you hadn’t realized you were shaking. “What happened? I can tell when something is wrong.”

With shaking fingers, you unlocked your phone and showed him the message. “How does he know about us?”

There was no way he could know. How could he? “I have no idea,” you whispered. “But what if he comes after me? What if he comes after you?” A breath rattled out of you as the tears started to flow and you collapsed into his waiting embrace.

“It’s not going to happen,” he said, placing his hand on the back of your head and pulling you closer. “I won’t let it happen. He’s never going to hurt you again.”

Your husband had never hit you before, but at this rate, you wouldn’t put it past him. For nearly five years, he was the man you’d always wanted, and then slowly, he turned into an emotional abuser. Telling you after a case that the reason the BAU hadn’t found a particular criminal was because of you. That it was a wonder you made it into the BAU considering how stupid you were. At this rate, you were pretty sure physical abuse was the next step, but you didn’t know how to leave. You sought comfort in the arms of your best friend and co-worker. In the blur that had become your life, that first night with Spencer was in stark contrast. He thought the world of you. He allowed you to cry. And when you were done, you looked up and kissed him. The next morning, you woke up next to him, and ever since, he’d been your comfort when your husband was on the rampage. Without thinking, you clutched your arms around him and sobbed, only to have the rest of the team seek you out minutes later. “What’s going on here?” Emily asked before her eyes widened in recognition. “You…you’re…?”

A sob caught in your throat before you pulled away from Spencer. “Can you explain?” Emily asked. 

You started to shake again and Spencer started. “Yes, we’re sleeping together. I love her.” He’d never said that before.

“What about your husband, Y/N?” Garcia asked. That’s when you showed her the message.

“It’s been months, nearly a year, of that kind of talk, but he’s scaring me, I don’t know how to get away. I mean, he works here, it would a case of he said, she said. And I turned to Spence…” He was the light in your life. You never imagined being that woman…the one who cheated, but you also never imagined being the woman with the abusive husband. “I can’t go home,” you breathed shakily. It was like a revelation. “If I go home, he’s going to kill me.”

“You’re not going home,” Spencer said. “You’ll stay here or with me, but I won’t let you go anywhere near that man, not after that.” He cocked his head back toward Garcia who was still holding your phone. 

Emily shook her head. “I’m so sorry, Y/N.” Immediately, she went into boss mode. “Did you keep a record of other messages like this?”

You nodded. That had been at the forefront of your mind since it started. You didn’t know how to get out, not without evidence, enough to keep him away from your permanently, but you had kept a record. “And has he ever hit you?”

“No…” you hesitated, realizing you’d never told Spencer, “But he did punch a wall near my head. I have a picture of the wall and his knuckles. I snuck the picture of his knuckles after he passed out on the couch.” 

Tara came out from behind Luke, Stephen and JJ. As a psychologist, she’d seen a lot of this type of thing before. “I think you’ve got enough to get a restraining order,” she said reassuringly. 

As you all walked back to the round table room, you heard JJ talking to Spencer. “How the hell did you get into this and not tell me?”

“We didn’t tell anyone,” he replied. “You understand this situation is a little…unconventional.” You could feel the sarcasm dripping off of him and it made you crack a smile. 

Just as you were about to round the corner to the conference room, you saw him. “Hello, Y/N,” your husband said coolly, lifting his gun from his belt and pointing it in your direction. Within seconds, Spencer was standing in front of you, his own gun drawn, while the rest of the team gathered around you, guns held high. He was resigned. This wasn’t going to end well. “I may die today, but I’m going to take you both with me.”


	2. Did You Hear Me?

With them you were strong. You put your hand at your side, ready to pull your gun out and aim it at your husband, but Tara touched you on the shoulder. “Pretend your scared,” she whispered. 

“I am scared,” you said back, as JJ started to try and talk down your husband. 

Tara knew what you meant, but she needed you to act meek and helpless, even in the presence of others. It would help him in his downfall. So you agreed. “Jason, please don’t do this,” you said softly from behind Spencer. “This doesn’t need to end badly.”

Emotional abuse had become a thing of routine in your life. Watching him as he degraded you was one thing - seeing the look in his eye, like he thought he was better than you, that you were a piece of dirt under his shoe - that had become normal. But this? His eyes weren’t wide, as one might expect of another so far from reality, but rather, they were steadied, taking in is surroundings and the legion of officers that had surrounded him. 

How was this the man you married?

How had you not noticed this?

He was absolutely out of his mind. Or was he? So many times law enforcement attributed these types of acts of irrationality to ‘a problem.’ Maybe there wasn’t a problem. Maybe you had just been seduced by Jason’s charm all those years ago, and he was just in fact, a controlling, abusive douchebag who thought he owned you. 

“It does,” he said coolly, not taking his eyes off you. “You are my wife.” Oh, the ‘if-I-can’t-have-you-no-one-can’ argument. He was just a douche. He had no problems, unless there was a clinical diagnosis for douchebaggery. 

You wanted to retort, tell him that you were owned by no one, but you had Tara’s words floating in the back of your head, so you forced the words out of your mouth. “Yes, I’m your wife…so you wouldn’t want to hurt me, right?”

“Apparently, my wife doesn’t mind slutting it up behind my back,” he said, his eyes darting quickly from you to Spencer. He was in front of you right now, and all you wanted to do was step in front of him. If Jason was going to take someone out, it didn’t deserve to be Spencer. All he had done was comforted you when you needed it most - when you felt at your lowest. 

Spencer was apparently on the same train of thought, but unlike you, he let his words fly. “Perhaps, your wife wouldn’t feel the need to seek comfort in someone else’s arms if you actually appreciated her.” JJ looked at Spencer like she’d never seen this side of him. Spencer didn’t antagonize. But he knew what he was doing. You squeezed his shoulder slightly.

“Don’t.” You were still scared for him. Jason wasn’t worth this. He might have been once, but he wasn’t anymore. Nothing was worth Spencer’s life. You loved him too. But Spencer continued his tirade. 

“Maybe if you’d actually take care of her needs, she wouldn’t have come to me,” he said with a smirk, the corners of his mouth turning up as he alluded to ‘those needs.’ He was trying to provoke him. He was trying to get Jason to make a move so that your teammates would have an excuse to shoot him. 

Jason’s mouth curled up into a sneer. “When I get her back, I’m gonna show her what a real man is.”

“You’re not getting her back,” Emily said, bringing Jason’s attention toward her. “After this, you’re not getting anything but a locked cell and three square meals.”

Jason said nothing. Instead, he switched his gaze back to you. “You don’t want anyone to get hurt, do you, Y/N?” He knew how to get to you, but Spencer knew he was getting to you and put his free hand backward to steady you. “If you come back to me, no one will get hurt.”

“Except me,” you said shakily. “You’ll kill me.”

Again, he said nothing. But Spencer did, and no one was trying to stop him, so apparently they all thought this was the best way to subdue him. Spencer knew that Jason only saw you as a sexual object anymore, if ever thought of you as anything else, you weren’t sure. “You’re not going to get the chance to hurt her again,” Spencer said. “You’ll be in a cell. She’ll be free of you. And she’ll be with me. In my arms. And my bed.”

Immediately, he threw the gun to the side and lunged in Spencer’s direction. The gun was knocked out of Spencer’s hand and by the time any of you were able to train your guns on him, he had Spencer in his grasp - his arm around his neck. 

As everyone scrambled for a shot, Spencer brought his foot down on Jason’s foot, eliciting a grunt from deep within him. There was a rage in your husband’s eyes you’d never seen before. But Spencer’s matched his. Quickly, Spencer turned around and backed him into the wall and put his hands around his Jason’s throat, but that didn’t last long, as Jason kicked Spencer in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards. Now was your chance. “Jason!” you screamed, training the gun at his shoulder. “Back down!”

He caught your eye. He truly thought he controlled you. You’d been emotionally abused by this man, but he did not control you, and you would not allow him to hurt anyone. “You won’t shoot me,” he said. “You don’t have it in you. You’re too weak.”

“Try me,” you hissed. “Take one more step toward him and I will shoot you.”

As his gaze met yours, you realized you were going to have to, in fact, pull the trigger on your husband. He truly believed you weren’t going to do it. Within seconds, he lunged toward Spencer again, but this time, when he lifted his hands to place them around Spencer’s throat, you pulled your finger around the trigger, your eyes wide open as the bullet tore into Jason’s shoulder and sent him reeling to the ground. “You bitch!” he screamed. It was almost superhuman. He lurched off the ground and again came at Spencer. Once again, he underestimated you, because you pulled the trigger a second time and watched as bullet tore into his leg.

He was down now. The rest of the team rushed to handcuff him, while you knelt at Spencer’s side. “Are you okay?” you asked, placing your hand on his stomach. He was a little winded, and his stomach felt like someone had run him over, but he was okay. “I’m sorry.”

“You have no need to be sorry,” he said softly, bringing his hand to your cheek. “It’s over now. He’s going away for a long time. And you did it.”

“What do you mean?” you asked.

Once, months back, you had told him that despite being an agent skilled in taking down the worst of unsubs, when it came to yourself and your self-worth, you were too weak to leave Jason. You didn’t know how to do it. “You told me you’d never be able to leave him. That you didn’t know how to stand up to him. But you did it. I’m proud of you.” He pulled your head toward his and placed a sweet kiss on your forehead.

“It was either be scared, or risk losing you,” you said. “And I wasn’t about to let that happen. I love you, too, you know.”

Spencer smiled slightly. He hadn’t said that to you or about you in the months you’d been seeing each other. And he wasn’t sure you’d registered the sentiment, but you had. “I was wondering if you heard me.”

“I always do.”


End file.
